roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
TARDIS - Lost and Found (roleplay)
'TARDIS - Lost and Found '''was the fifth and final roleplay of the[[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures Series 1| first series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' and the fourth roleplay in the Mystery of Zodiac arc. ''It featured the Thirty-Second Doctor, Jack Harkness and Zodiac I. Synopsis On his search for his TARDIS, the Thirty-Second Doctor with Jack Harkness and Zodiac I arrive on a spaceship that is quite irregular, there they meet an irrelevant man in a purple coat. Soon after their short time on the spaceship, they make their way to Earth to continue the search... Plot After fleeing the asylum in Zodiac I's TARDIS, the Thirty-Second Doctor, Zodiac I and Jack Harkness arrive on a spaceship. There they meet the inhabitant of the spaceship, only known as the Irrelevant Purple Coat Man. After complaining of them wasting their time to find his TARDIS, the Thirty-Second convinces Zodiac I to take him and Jack to Earth to continue the search. Zodiac agrees despite Thirty-Second being a nuisance. As soon as they arrive on Earth, the Thirty-Second, Jack and Zodiac I begin looking for the TARDIS. But after some time passes they discover a TARDIS which has its chameleon circuit set to a grandfather clock. Jack mentions that this must be the Master's TARDIS and he suggests that they should get away from it immediately, the Doctor agrees. After even more time past, Zodiac I gets extremely bored of their search, which lead to no result. Jack began to think about leaving the Doctor, since he probably wouldn't notice that he would disappear. Whilst he is thinking about this, the Doctor gets Zodiac I to scan the area for artron energy, even if it's a very faint energy reading. After a few seconds, they get a result and the Doctor rushes to the source of the readings immediately to find his TARDIS.. But much to his dismay, he encounters Daleks where his TARDIS is located. He immediately attempts to escape them, succeeding, but he injures himself slightly. Once out, Jack finds him lying on the ground, he helps him up. The Doctor attempts to recruit Jack in aiding him, but Jack declines, walking away. The Doctor complains that Jack is actually very useless, he then goes to Zodiac I and recruits him. When they both arrive back at the location, much to their surprise there are no Daleks to be found. But then they realise that the Daleks must've went through the gateway. They immediately rush down some stairs, where they find the Doctor's TARDIS. In a slight panic, they both rush into the TARDIS, locking the doors behind them. The Doctor puts the TARDIS into the time vortex. There he brags about how Zodiac thinks he is so perfect that he could fly the Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor then claims to be the greatest TARDIS pilot in the universe, but then much to his disappointment, the TARDIS powers down in the middle of the time vortex. The Doctor and Zodiac I are both stunned because it was a extremely rare occurrence. The TARDIS then powers back up, revealing that it has materialised into itself. The Doctor says that he has encountered this problem before and he resolves it with relative ease and he puts the TARDIS back into the time vortex. The TARDIS then receives a call from a unknown location, the Doctor answers it. He then realises that this is the Master, the Master begins complaining that the Doctor is always meddling with things he shouldn't be. The Master then hangs up the call, the Doctor then tells Zodiac how stupid and meaningless the entire call was because he was probably the one who stopped the TARDIS. Shortly after saying that, the TARDIS was attacked by the Master, in an attempt to assassinate the Doctor. This causes the TARDIS to crash toward a ship, a Dalek ship.. After the TARDIS crashed through the armour of the ship, Zodiac exits the TARDIS, only to find that it is swarmed with Daleks. Suddenly, the Master discovers that the Doctor and Zodiac are still both alive, he then manages to hijack the TARDIS systems, making the doors shut and lock, with Zodiac still outside. Immediately after, the Doctor attempts to get past the hijacking of his TARDIS, by attempting to force the doors to open to let Zodiac back inside. He shouts Zodiac's true name, he was using an alias at the time, but then his body begins to shutdown due to the overworking of his brain to retrieve the memories of Zodiac he had previously lost in 'A Distant Mind' because of Nat accidentally causing his memories to be blocked completely instead of partially. Due to his body shutting down from overworking, the Doctor collapses onto the TARDIS floors, leaving Zodiac trapped outside. After this, the Master sets his next destination to Pinewood, and waits for the Doctor's next meeting with him, to get rid of him once and for all. Characters * Thirty-Second Doctor * Jack Harkness * Zodiac I * Irrelevant Purple Coat Man * The Daleks * The Master Category:Roleplays